Be Warmed
by Henry Park
Summary: Karena aku bodoh. Karena yang aku tahu hanya dirimu. Karena tidak seorangpun yang akan ku cintai seperti aku mencintaimu. Itu sebabnya, aku luluh lagi. EXO fanfiction! Kaido/Kaisoo, HunHan, BaekYeol, and KrisTao/TaoRis. RnR please? Gomawo


**Be Warmed**

**Disclaimer: EXO are belongs to God and them self**

**Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance/Friendship/Family**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: Kaido, HunHan, BaekYeol and KrisTao.**

**Warn: OOC tingkat rumah susun (?), typo (s), Alur dan cerita gaje -yang dengan seenak jidat diubah-ubah oleh author-, aneh, ide pasaran, mengandung unsure kegilaan author (?), menyebabkan mual-mual dan muntah-muntah. Segera hubungi dokter jika gejala bertambah parah (?)**

**[P.S: SAYA COMEBACK! ****Setelah hamir 1 tahun lebih saya hiatus dari ffn. Ohiya, karena banyaknya ff saya yang rampung di tengah jalan, maka dari itu tolong berikan saran ff mana yang harus saya lanjutkan terlebih dahulu. ****Apakah Broken, WAN!, BtS, OMS!, TCF, GH, sequel SFA atau mungkin FF ini? Itu semua terserah kalian ^^ Tolong berikan saran ya, hehe. *ngomong-ngomong FF saya yang My Noona's Boyfriend di hapus pihak FFn =_= adakah yang mau di repost?*]**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

**Chapter 1: Prolog**

"Masih memperhatikannya dari jauh eh, Do Kyungsoo?"

Namja bernama Do Kyungsoo –atau yang akrab di sapa Dio- hanya melengos mendengar penuturan dari sahabat sekaligus rival-nya di klub vokal. Ia mendengus saat sahabatnya itu mendudukkan diri diseberang mejanya. **"**Kenapa 'tak mendekatinya?"

Dio menghela nafas, kecewa. **"**Kau tahu aku 'tak senekat itu Baekhyun-ah.." Dio menjatuhkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi terpaku pada seorang namja yang duduk di meja ujung kantin pada sahabatnya, Baekhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Kau lihat sendiri kan, aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jarak jauh seperti ini."

Baekhyun tergelak. Matanya yang kecil membentuk lengkungan sabit seiring dengan suara tawanya yang mendominasi telinga Dio pagi itu. **"**Oh ayolah Kyungsoo-ah.. Kau tidak akan benar-benar memperhatikannya seperti ini sampai acara kelulusan kan?" tanyanya. **"**Kau sudah menaruh perhatian padanya selama tiga tahun dan belum ada kemajuan sampai sekarang? Yang benar saja!" Baekhyun melanjutkan dengan nada mengejek.

"Jadi maksudmu kau mau aku berlari kearahnya sambil berteriak-teriak kesetanan begitu?"

"Menurutmu?"

Dio menatap Baekhyun, kesal. **"**Sudahlah Baekhyun, aku malas membahasnya. Aku ke kelas duluan." Dio berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya mengedikkan bahu melihat kepergian sahabatnya itu.

.

.

"Aku 'tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu Sehun-ah."

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar handphone-nya. Sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya saat menyadari suasana kantin yang benar-benar ramai saat ini. **"**Apa?"

Jongin menunjuk handphone yang ada di genggaman Sehun lalu menghela nafas saat mendapati Sehun menatapnya bingung. **"**Tidak 'kah kau merasa aneh, hm? Kau menyukai orang yang kau kenal secara tidak sengaja di dunia maya. Kau bahkan mengatakan bahwa kau menyukainya. Tidak 'kah kau berpikir itu tidak logis Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mencerna setiap kata yang mengalun dari bibir sahabatnya itu. Ia akui, itu memang terdengar sedikit aneh –atau malah benar-benar aneh?- apalagi saat harus dicerna oleh orang yang selalu berpikiran logis seperti sahabatnya ini, Kim Jongin.

Bukan hal mengejutkan lagi bagi Sehun saat Jongin mengatakan bahwa apa yang Sehun rasakan benar-benar diluar nalar. Ia juga berpikir begitu pada awalnya. Mereka hanya 'tak sengaja saling kenal, bertukar nomor dan berangsur-angsur dekat. Bahkan mereka tidak mengetahui wajah satu sama lainnya, hanya sekedar mengirimi pesan di waktu lenggang. Tidak lebih.

Yang Sehun ketahui hanyalah orang itu bernama Luhan. Xi Luhan. Seorang mahasiswa semester tiga di salah satu universitas di China. Benar, hanya itu yang Sehun ketahui. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia mengasumsikan perasaannya lebih dari rasa sayang antara sahabat?

Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa mengutarakan alasan yang tepat untuk ini.

"Kau melamun lagi."

Sehun tersentak saat suara Jongin menyapa indera pendengarnya ditambah tepukan pada pundaknya oleh Jongin. **"**Ku harap kau tidak melewatkan acara kebaktian minggu ini. Aku pergi dulu."

Suara derit kursi yang digeser Jongin bersamaan dengan langkah Jongin yang menjauh menjadi pertanda bahwa namja itu telah pergi. Sehun berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Hatinya mencelos perkataan Jongin barusan.

"Pergi dia bilang? Aku yakin dia sedang mengikuti anak bernama Kyungsoo itu lagi." Sehun menghela nafas sembari menatap layar handphone-nya. **"**Bahkan seorang pemikir logis seperti Jongin akan benar-benar buta dalam keadaan seperti ini."

.

.

"Well, katakan padaku apa yang membuat seorang sepertimu nekat pindah ke jurusan sastra dan kebudayaan yang jelas berbanding terbalik dengan jurusan bisnis, hm?"

"Lalu sejak kapan kau mulai peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingmu Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol mendengus lalu menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan bosan. **"**Jangan menggodaku Kris. Sama sekali tidak lucu." sahutnya ketus.

Kris menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan meletakkannya di rak buku disebelahnya. **"**Hei, setidaknya sopanlah sedikit pada hyung-mu ini." Sedikt mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela lalu bergumam pelan setelahnya. **"**Aku mulai bosan dengan musim panas kali ini." lanjutnya.

Chanyeol sedikit heran dengan tingkah laku hyung-nya –yang menurutnya aneh ini-. Ia memang memiliki pertalian darah dengan namja didepannya ini. Tapi tetap saja, tinggal bersama selama belasan tahun belum bisa membuat Chanyeol paham dengan pola pikir namja yang terpaut dua tahun darinya ini.

Ia memang tidak seperti adiknya –Jongin- yang dikaruniai kelebihan dalam melihat karakter dan pribadi seseorang –menurut Chanyeol-. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu dekat dengan saudara-saudaranya, mereka hanya akan terlihat pergi bersama saat kebaktian di gereja atau acara besar lainnya. Selebihnya mereka akan sangat jarang berkumpul.

Chanyeol mencelos akan pemikirannya barusan. **"**Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." sahutnya setelah mereka terhanyut dalam keheningan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku Yeol.." Sejujurnya Chanyeol benar-benar penasaran akan alasan Kris yang tiba-tiba pindah kejurusannya tadi pagi. Namun rasa penaasarannya malah menjadi perasaan dongkol saat mendengar nada bicara Kris yang terlalu santai. Rasa penasarannya lenyap seketika saat itu.

"Ck! Lebih baik aku pulang saja daripada menungguimu seperti ini." Chanyeol melangkah menjauh dari ruang perpustakaan seraya berdecak kesal. Sedangkan Kris, ia hanya tersenyum seraya menerawang ke luar jendela.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi kan, eh? Pemuda dengan tongkat wushu?" ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum membayangkan seseorang yang telah merebut hatinya.

.

.

A/N: Annyeong, saya kembali untuk meramaikan EXO fanfiction ^^ *digaplok*

Prologue macam apa ini? Aneh? Abal? Gaje? OOC? Iya, saya tau kok *plak* Saya sangat berterima kasih jika ada readerdeul yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict ini. Gomawo untuk waktunya ^^

Saya sadar masih banyak kekurangan dalam fict saya ini, dan saya harap readerdeul mau membantu saya untuk memperbaikinya ^^

Oke, akhir kata (?) saya ucapkan (?)

RnR please? Gomawo ^^


End file.
